Tráiler: A base de lecciones
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Para él, ella no tenia importancia en su vida, simplemente era alguien más a quien no le veía relevancia en las cosas que hacia, causándole dolor intencional, pero llego alguien que le hará cambiar eso, y solo tiene dos opciones: construir una amistad verdadera en una semana o morir en el intento / *Tráiler para la Comunidad Decibel Forum* / One-shot


**Muy bien, lo prometido es deuda, Haibaku aquí tienes mi aporte para tu comunidad, espero les guste este Fanfic que hice especialmente para esta ocasión, realmente no va a ser muy largo, pero prometo será bueno y entretenido, no dejare notas al final así que diré de una vez ¡Deja Review! Y como lo dicta la comunidad, primero que todo Bakugan no me pertenece, y segundo **_**"Este avance participa en el desafío "BAKUGAN TRAILER CONTEST" de la comunidad DECIBEL FORUM"**_

**Tráiler: A base de lecciones**

Se había levantado como cualquier otro día creyendo que no pasaría nada del otro mundo, se encontraba en el patio de su institución con sus amigos hablando como siempre lo hacían, pero había algo en lo que realmente no quería ni pensar, y era en una chica de cabello naranja que lo trataba como si fuese lo mas importante en su vida, lo que le molestaba de sobremanera, admitía que era una chica dulce y tierna, pero le desagradaba esa actitud especialmente porque él no la valoraba, sin embargo a través del tiempo supo como sacarle provecho, la chica hacia sus deberes, siempre lo defendía y se había dado cuenta de algo importante, ella gustaba de él

A lo lejos una chica de ojos cafés claros suspiro y desvió su mirada... la chica pelinaranja conmovió su corazón... Se había dedicado a observarla los últimos días, sus intenciones siempre fueron muy nobles, a ella de verdad le gustaba el chico de cabello negro, y se lo estaba demostrando de todas las maneras posibles, incluso apoderada de la desesperación había hecho cosas que obviamente sabia la estaban utilizando, pero había aprendido a ver dentro de su corazón, sabia del dolor por el que estaba pasando, había presenciado los mares de lágrimas que había llorado en su nombre, y por eso la chica de claros ojos cafés sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por ella, ahora lo entendía todo, volvió a suspirar y camino hacia otro lado, probablemente a realizar su cometido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la noche el chico de cabello tan negro como noche y ojos ambarinos estaba escuchando música acostado en su cama de una manera arrogante, sus pies se movían al compás de la canción, y de vez en cuando cantaba como si de una estrella de Rock se tratase... si, una típica noche en el dojo de los Kazami... la música dejo de sonar lo que extraño a Shun, su reproductor dejo de funcionar de repente y todas las luces se apagaron, este se asustó un poco pero adoptó una pose ninja, salió de su habitación recorriendo minuciosamente cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llego a la sala de su casa, su rostro tomo un tono pálido mientras sentía como sus piernas le flaqueaban, su garganta se volvió un nudo incapaz de pronunciar palabra, había lo que parecía ser un ángel a mitad de la sala, de grandes alas y vestida totalmente de blanco, algo parecido aun pentagrama con algunas notas musicales en el se podían ver con luz resplandeciente en el suelo de la habitación, alrededor de ella unos cuantos pétalos de varias flores y su mirada de seriedad lo termino de asustar

- ¿¡Que eres!? - grito más que alterado sintiendo que en poco tiempo se iba a desmayar –

- no tienes nada de especial... eres un simple humano desgraciado

- ¿¡Que hace una presencia diabólica en mi casa!?

- deja de ser un idiota, soy un ángel

- ¿Por que te puedo ver...? ¡Que hace un ángel aquí!

- tengo una misión especifica que cumplir... y tiene que ver contigo

- ¡Aléjate de mi! - grito el chico ya sin ponerle atención y lanzándole unas cuantas kunais que en segundos se volvieron polvo brillante en el aire –

- no me iré hasta que aprendas tu lección

- ¿De que lección estas hablando?

- me da asco ver como eres con esa chica Alice... tu orgullo y popularidad están yendo muy lejos...

- de que estas hablando, ella ni siquiera es mi amiga, me da lástima ver como esta detrás de mi

- malditos tus ojos que están cegados... dices que su influencia en tu vida es igual… eso lo veremos

Estiro su brazo y de una pequeña figura de flor de durazno salió una luz brillante la cual se convirtió en un báculo naranja claro que en su punta en oro había una flor de durazno

- te lo dejare claro... Alice no importa en mi vida - fueron las palabras seguras del chico –

- palabras de corazón, su realidad cambiara, aprende de las consecuencias... o aprende de las lecciones

Una corriente de aire se sintió por todo el lugar, varias cosas salieron volando, el chico estaba más asustado que nunca mientras que sentía como su vista era más pesada y caía lentamente quedando todo oscuro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día el chico se levanto con mucho dolor de cabeza, estaba levemente desorientado tratando de saber exactamente que estaba haciendo, por breves lapsos de segundos recordó aquel ángel que vio anoche… debía de estar loco, a lo mejor fue un sueño, se movió dentro de sus cobijas y se sentó mirando el reloj, abrió los ojos impresionado ante tal imagen, se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al colegio, corrió por toda su habitación poniéndose lo que encontraba, tomo su mochila y haciendo una reverencia a su abuelo salió corriendo por las calles de Japón

- ¿Se te hizo tarde? – le pregunto una extraña voz –

Miro por todos lados y se encontró al ángel de la otra noche volando tranquilamente a su lado, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de cara al pavimento, el ángel paro su vuelo por unos segundos mientras él sentía que me desmayaba otra vez

- ¡maldición era un sueño!

- claro que no, te dije que debes aprender tu lección

- ¿Con Alice? Bah te dije que no importa

- ¿Sabes…? Te levantaste tarde porque una vez Alice te programó la alarma de tu reloj

Recordó una sola vez en que invito a Alice a su dojo solo por el simple hecho de que no sabia como poner la alarma para despertarse, además de que le daba lástima ver como se esforzaba y él ni la miraba, una vez configurada la alarma de su reloj la echo de su casa diciendo que tenia que entrenar… ahora que lo pensaba no fueron del todo agradables sus acciones, pero como fuera no lo reconocería frente a eso que se hacia llamar ángel

- tenemos que hablar - dijo furioso Shun llevándosela de la mano –

La chica no opuso resistencia, sabiendo que el de cabello negro prefería un lugar donde seguramente no lo pudieran ver hablando al aire, entraron en un callejón donde las personas que pasaban no alcanzaban a verlos, el chico pareció meditar las palabras que usaría, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y tenia una mano en su barbilla

- veo que no fue un sueño - susurro - entonces, estoy dispuesto a escucharte

- mis superiores me han encargado la misión de hacerte entender la importancia de cierta chica en tu vida

- y sigues con eso - rodo los ojos - ya te lo dije que al parecer la única que depende de la existencia del otro es ella

- no estas en posición de criticar, esto de verdad que traerá consecuencias negativas en tu vida

- muy bien - entre cerro los ojos y después le dio la espalda al ángel - aceptare lo que me dices, dejare que me muestres la importancia de esa chica en mi vida

- gracias, pero deberías saber...

- pero ahora estoy ocupado, cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre te lo diré

- ¡Necesito que me pongas atención! - había gritado la chica, desesperada y cansada de la actitud del de cabello negro –

- de acuerdo - decía impresionado, descubriendo un lado que desconocía de ese ángel –

- no es cuestión de querer, tienes tres días para decidir si en serio te importa esto

- ¿Y si acepto que tendría que hacer, o aprender?

- tendrás como objetivo entablar una amistad verdadera con Alice, pero para ello solo tendrás una semana

- estas loca - respondió el chico sonriendo cínicamente y alejándose de ella –

¿Una amistad verdadera en solo una semana? Eso era imposible, principalmente porque no le interesaba, no estaba dispuesto a tratar de hacer algo como eso, lo repetía internamente, esa chica en su vida no tenia relevancia alguna, aparte de solo hacer lo que él le pidiera no servía para algo más, prefería tener ese ángel toda su vida persiguiéndolo e ignorándolo

- ¡Espera - casi rogo la chica ante la apatía que demostraba Shun - hay algo más!

- ¿que me dirás? - pregunto con voz desesperada –

- si en tres días no me haz dado tu respuesta, morirás

Y el chico giro rápidamente, solo para confirmar lo que había dicho con la cara de seriedad de ese ángel


End file.
